This invention relates to compositions of matter, a process for making said compositions of matter, and lubricating oils containing said compositions of matter. This invention especially relates to oil additives and compositions having improved properties.
It is well known that various additives can be added to lubricating oils in order to improve various oil properties and to make a more satisfactory lubricant. Anti-wear agents are intended to decrease wear of machine parts. Wear inhibitors for incorporation in motor oils and industrial oils are finding greater use as a result of greater stress placed on moving parts in high performance engines. Numerous additives have been developed for use in such oil compositions to improve the lubricating characteristics thereof and thereby to lessen the wear of the moving parts.
It is also well known that lubricating oils tend to deteriorate under the conditions of use in present day diesel automotive engines, both 2 and 4 cycle, with attendant formations of sludge and lacquer and resinous materials which adhere to the engine parts, particularly the piston ring, groove and skirt, thereby lowering the operating efficiency of the engine. To counteract the formation of these deposits certain chemical additives have been found which when added to lubricating oils have the ability to keep the deposit forming materials suspended in oil so that the engine is kept clean and in efficient operation condition for extended periods of time. These agents are known in the art as detergents or dispersants.
Other additives, such as antirusts to control rust and corrosion, are used in lubricants to improve various other properties. Some common additives used in lubricating oils are metal sulfonates and phenates. In some cases, these additives are overbased, that is, contain a molar excess of base over that needed to neutralize the sulfonic acid or phenolic material. Additive manufacturers generally desire to make these additives with simple processing schemes and at low costs. Users of these additives generally desire high effectiveness with few undesirable side effects, such as poor water sensitivity or incompatibility with other additives.
Overbased metal sulfonates are commonly used in lubricating oil compositions as rust inhibitors and detergents. It is highly desirable for such sulfonates to provide neutralization capacity for acids formed in engine combustion without too rapid loss in alkalinity. The sulfonates are not to be detrimental to engine wear as measured by silver lubricity tests, and should be stable in formulations, such as not forming gels when contacted with water and not forming sediment when contacted with phenols or phenates. High quality overbased metal sulfonates are needed in order to achieve 1-H quality lubricants.
Overbased phenates, including sulfurized phenates, are commonly used in lubricating oil compositions as detergents and antioxidants. These phenates are commonly manufactured in the presence of ethylene glycol which is difficult to remove from the product, thereby wasting raw materials and sometimes leading to undesirable side effects from glycol in the final product. It is desirable for phenates to prevent the formation of deposits such as varnish, for example, as measured by hot tube tests. Again, as with sulfonates, it is desirable to prevent too rapid loss of alkalinity of the phenate when contacted with combustion acids in an engine. Compatability with water and other additives is highly desirable.
It is an object of this invention to provide new compositions of matter and a process for making said compositions.
It is an object of this invention to provide a lubricating oil composition having improved properties, especially improved detergency, antirust, antiwear or water sensitivity.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process to improve solvent separation from the overbased material.
It is still further an object of this invention to provide a simple process for making said compositions at low cost.